Of Mages and Cambions
by Blades of Chance
Summary: Saita lived a rather normal life all things considered. If one counts being a Cambion in a world full of humans normal. Summoned by a pinkette mage, unaffectedly called a Zero, to a world were nobles use magic to be her familiar. Between corrupt nobles, civil unrest, wars, and a brat for a master. She shouldn't have passed through the green portal. femSaito, AU, rating may change.
1. Prologue

**My first attempt at Familiar of Zero. This is going to be either good, bad, or just ok. I'll be real people I don't know how good I'll be with this as well, I am starting out again. Anyway, enough of that let's get on to the story. As you can guess its an AU with a fem Saita. I want to stay in character as much as I can.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero. Rest in Peace ****Noboru Yamaguchi.**

* * *

_A four-year-old Saita looked at her mother as she talked about her favorite bedtime story. It was about the other worlds that her mother talked about. How there was three Terra, Veil, and another one which she hadn't talked about until now. "Mundus?"_

"_Yes, an ironic name but it's one given to them nonetheless,"_ _She went on about how the world had kingdoms, elves, and other magical creatures which continued to make the name of the land ironic. Then she talked about a man who started out nice but slowly turned down a dark path._

_Her mother talked about how he kept making choices without realizing the outcomes. Eventually when he was about to attempt to wipe out the elves one of his followers had enough. "What happened did they stop him?"_

"_They did although you are a bit too young to know how."_

* * *

Saita opened her eyes as the dream ended. Well, more of a memory. She didn't know but at the time all those stories were actually true, or at least those about the Veil. Getting out of her bed she looked at today's date. "At least I have no school today."

She got out of bed and walked over to her dresser. On top of it was a few things. Pictures of her family, a pair of bracelets from her grandparents, a choker with a small pendant tied to it, and a green stone with what looked like an orange marble inside it.

For a moment she wondered about dropping by her grandparent's place with it. After all the waygate wasn't that far from where she lived. The idea of dropping by to see them was tempting but it would be the middle of the night for them. '_Plus, I rather not cause a panic.'_

Taking the choker and necklace she stood in front of her mirror as she was greeted with yellow eyes staring back at her along with two white horns coming out the sides of her head and wrapping around them before ending at her forehead. '_I still feel stupid for freaking out about them.'_

Just before her ninth birthday, she had a sudden pain in her head and back. It lasted for a few days and then suddenly she was greeted with a few additional appendages. Besides the two horns, she also had two wings coming from her lower back each covered in dark grey, almost black, feathers.

It was then that her parents had come clean about what she was and about what her mother was. She was a Cambion a child between a Succubus and a human. As for how she came to be her mother explained it. Apparently, she had been rather rebellious and decided to head to Earth from the Veil longer than she should. All the stories about Yokai, fairies and the like were based on old contacts between the two worlds that started to become rarer with each generation.

That was when she finally got to meet her grandparents who surprisingly enough were happy for both her mother and tried to smother her with gifts. A sigh escaped her mouth. '_Sometimes I wish I didn't have to hide what I am all the time.'_

As soon as the choker was in place a light glow covered her has her Cambion nature was suppressed. Her horns wings and tail disappearing while her eyes stayed yellow. Unfortunately, due to rules, she couldn't walk around within her true form while in public.

"Saita are you up honey?" The door opened as her mother entered the room. Like her, she wor the same choker but also had an illusion to hide her appearance. It didn't mode everything though as her eyes were still yellow much like her's. "You're father is downstairs I figured we can all have breakfast together."

"Alright, let me get finished." With that, her mother gave her a nod and walked out. As she finished getting dressed in a blue jacket over her white shirt and a medium skirt with blue shorts underneath. She looked at the stone and bracelets before shrugging her shoulders.

Might as well spend pay her grandparents a visit when she was done. Pocketing the stone she took the silvery bracelets with her. She hadn't given them thanks for them anyway.

* * *

This was her last chance. If she failed the familiar summoning then she would be kicked out of the academy. Already everyone else had already summoned their familiars with Tabitha summoning a dragon! Professor Colbert, looked to the students as he tried to see just who hadn't gone.

So far it seemed that everyone had but he had to make sure. "Has everyone summoned their familiars?"

"Louise hasn't," One of the students pointed towards the pinkette that didn't have one. Immedentailly all eyes fell on her and just as soon did her fellow students start to laugh at this.

"We all know she's going to fail," One of them commented speaking what most of them were thinking. A few of them even questioned why she hadn't been kicked out already. "It's going to be just an explosion."

Louise turned to them enraged at this. Professor Colbert didn't want to deal with this right now. "Enough!" His voice caused everyone to stop. "Louise if you would."

Louise walked forward as she pulled out her wand. Inside was terrified at the possibility of failing to summon a familiar. She pushed these aside as she pointed her wand forward. '_Rule of Steel.'_

"My servant that existed somewhere in this vast universe," She began her chanting. "My divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call, I wish from the very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and appear!"

An explosion echoed out across the yard like usual. For a few moments, it looked like she had failed. Out of the smoke, however, there was an outline of something with wings before it faded away and revealed what it was.

* * *

Saita walked out of the store with a can of soda in her hands. She looked at a clock on the street. It was just about morning for her grandparents. Walking to an alleyway close to her house she pulled out the waystone. "Take me to estate…"

A green portal formed in front of her for some strange reason. Saita looked at it with surprise and curiosity. Travel between Earth and the Veil created a yellow portal, and the opposite made blue portals. As nothing seemed to move out of it Saita reached forward touching the strange magic before being pulled forward.

The next thing she knew she was picking herself up as she found herself looking at an assembly of people and creatures. They were speaking something but she couldn't make it out. It sounded like French. "Ah, hello can someone tell me what's going on?"

No one could understand what she was saying. '_Great,' _It seems that she was going to have to find some way to communicate with them. '_Should I try English?'_ The chances of them knowing that was unlikely. '_What was the spell to translate my language again?'_

Magic was something common in the Veil. It was also something she had an above average understanding of. Everything about her grades tend to be just average except for magic. '_Let's see it's…'_ Before she could recall it the pinkette was in front of her and spoke something before she surprised her by kissing her. '_Wait what?'_

Suddenly there was a pain on her arm. Some kind of symbols started to make themselves known on her hand. It was almost like a convent mark. Unknown to her or to her summoner the familiar magic began to try to influence her thoughts while giving her knowledge of how to understand the language. There was however one problem.

Being a Succubus, Saita was resistant to all forms of mental alteration. The runes magic found this out the hard way when it found itself being pushed back by said trait. Because of this she still couldn't be understood by them. "What just happened?"

Everyone still looked at her as Saita remembered that no one could understand her. She turned to Professor Colbert as she felt him trying to cast something on her. Immediately the spell failed as her resistance kicked in.

The Professor was actually surprised to see the spell fail. First, Louise summoned a human familiar and now it seems that said familiar was seemingly immune to his spell. "This might be an issue."

Louise could just hear her classmates mocking words. Not only did she summon a commoner but one that couldn't speak their language. '_Why founder,'_ She could take anything but this. Even if she had succeeded in summoning a familiar. '_Even a mouse or a tree would be better than this.'_

Saita finally remembered the spell. Speaking it under her breath, "Cyfieithu," A slight glow came from her eyes. Finally, she could understand and speak their language. "What's going on?"

* * *

In hindsight walking into a green portal that appeared at the site of a waygate was a bad idea. From what Professor Colbert had explained to her that she had been summoned to be a familiar to Louise, the pinkette girl that kissed her. Her first thought was that this was the Veil but that was tossed out the window when no one recognized the name. As for her new 'master', a term that Saita wouldn't ever use, she was a bit of a self-entitled brat.

'_Calling me a commoner…'_ For someone who lived in a modern society that nearly did away with such things, it was a throwback. It was also technically untrue, if one went on her Succubi heritage, although titles had become something of a thing that could be given and had different meanings. '_It's like this whole society is a medieval fantasy setting from a game or an anime.'_

The only reason she could put up with this was the fact she still had her waystone. With it, she could return home to Earth or to the Veil. All that Saita had to do was locate a waygate and open a portal. Only problem was that she had no idea where she was going or where here even was. Until she can get a map for reference she was more or less stuck here.

"I don't even know how to do clothes without a washing machine or the equivalent," This was going to be such a pain. Silently she wondered if she could just toss them aside and make a run for it. '_Again I don't know where the nearest city or town is,'_ Turning down the halls without much thought she ended up bumping into someone. "Oh, sorry I was lost in thought."

"N-no it's alright," The person she had bumped into was a maid girl around her age with black hair and blue eyes. There was something strangely familiar about the girl's appearance but she couldn't place it. "Oh, you won't happen to be the human familiar that was summoned?"

Already it seemed that people were talking about her. Technically, they were incorrect about her being human. "Yeah," Saita looked at the clothes in her hands. "You think they would have a spell to clean their own clothes."

Although that was probably asking for too much. "I don't think they ever have," The maid girl always wondered if they did but chose not to. "I'm Siesta by the way."

"Saita," She introduced herself. "Hiraga-Ayani Saita."

"Hiraga-Ayani?"

Most people she knew didn't comment on the strangeness of her last name even if they heard it. There was a reason for the hyphenation which dealt more with her mother's side of the family. "It's my last name."

Siesta looked at this with a bit of surprise. Commoners tend to not care about last names all that much. The wealthier ones coming from more skilled trades and merchants did have them. Looking at her pendent Siesta wondered if she came from one such background. It was certainly above whatever she could hope to make. "Well, it was nice meeting you Saita."

Saita gave her a nod before remembering the clothes that Louise had left her with. '_Eh, you know what she can do them herself,'_ Not like she was going to put up with a brat. '_Well, now That's settled maybe I'll take a late night fly?'_

Finding her way outside wasn't too difficult. As she looked up at the moonlit night she noticed something off. Looking up she was greeted with two moons. "Wait, what?"

Two moons were in the sky. Not the one moon of Earth, or the one and the ring of the Veil. There was only one place that she knew that had two moons. "I'm on Mundus…" The one world that travel to and from it had been hard and comparably rare. The only reason it wasn't held as a myth was the many similarities to each description given and because of how much was known about it. '_Great things just got needlessly complicated.'_

* * *

**Well, that's the prologue done. I figured that a lot of you have seen the whole beginning of the series and the usual summoning enough times that I can just abridge it. Anyway, I think I have some things to explain then about the changes. Saita (yes sue me for uncreative names) is a Cambion in this and yes she can use magic... although I'm not planning any overpower spells or it being anything great. Overpowered characters are hard to write with unless the series you know has them as standard. For some reason, that's a bit of an issue for me.**

**I also think I should give some lore at the end of certain chapters. Like this one for instance.**

**Succubi: One of the inhabitants of the Veil, Succubi are subject to a lot of myths and misunderstandings. Incredibly beautiful, gifted with super strength when compared to a human, and able to heal for wounds this race of Angels (yes they are actually an angelic race mix to the dismay of their cousins) are almost all female race (the male version, Incubi, is a rarity among them). While not overly sex addicts like commonly seen they are known for a more hedonistic lifestyle, being far more laid back, and with natural sadistic instincts. This is, however, not true for all of them as a few examples of conservative (by their standards) Succubi exist. They possess a natural resistance to mental attacks, and to their annoyance translation spells, unless cast themselves.**

**Cambion: A type of Succubus with a human father. Unlike the common verities Cambion, while not being a true hybrid in the genetic sense, inherent an essence of humanity from their father. This allows them more control over their instincts but also costs a degree of control over their magic It also makes it easier for them to blend in while on earth.**

**Alright, that's enough for now. If you have any questions be sure to ask and I'll answer them in the next chapter. Until then cya later.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I am back for more of this story. I must say I wasn't expecting such a big turn out for the story. Anyway, here is the next installment of the story.**

**Thank you Gem Warrior, Me Myself and I, Reo. for your feedback, thoughts, and questions. I also like to thank the readers along with those that favorited and/or followed the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero. Rest in Peace ****Noboru Yamaguchi.**

* * *

Knowing that she was on Mundus didn't really help in any way. Finding some way to head back to either Earth or the Veil was going to be a lot harder then she had hoped. Saita let out a sigh at this. Without anything to do or go, she decided to just go back to Louise room. Luckily the girl was asleep when she did so.

Saita opened her eyes with a groan. Sleeping on a pile of hay was just about the last thing she had wanted. '_And with my pendant on no less,'_ That's why her back and head ached. She wasn't supposed to surpass these traits all the time. '_I'll have to find some time to take it off today.'_

Looking at the sleeping pinkette. It looked like she was going to have to wake her. A tiny part of her mind wanted to just walk out of the room. After a few moments of debate, she decided to wake her. "Louise it's time to wake up."

She shook the pinkette a few times until she started to wake up. Louise looked at the girl over her. The fog of sleep still hadn't left her mind. "Who are you?"

"Saita, I was the person you summoned remember?" That brought back the memories of yesterday. She had summoned not a Griffin, a Dragon, or even something small like a mouse. Instead, she had a commoner.

At least this did prove that she did have magic. Might as well make the most of this. Getting up from her bed she gave her familiar an order. "Dress me."

Silence came over the room as Saita wondered if she had her that right. If she had been a normal Succubus she might use this as an opportunity to tease and possibly either flirt with her at the request. Mostly to get something of an embarrassment out of her. Saita, however, had control over this and instead wondered if she was joking. "You're kidding right?"

* * *

Colbert was looking through the books as he tried to figure out what was with the runes that Saita had. He was certain he had seen them somewhere before. Putting aside another book he finally found it. "There it is," He looked at the markings as he read what had been written in the old book. "Gandálfr, The Left Hand of God and one of the four familiars of Brimir?"

Looking back at the book he thought back to Louise. The teachers had long taken notice of the problems she had with using any of the four elements. While the students all seemed to mock her for having no magic he and several of the staff knew that to be false. The fact that she could blow things up was proof that she did have magic. '_Could she be a Void mage?'_

This would explain why she had difficulty learning any of the four elements. Although if it was Void than there was a whole other host of issues. Especially, with the church, if they found this out. For a moment his mind remembered an old shame. He pushed this aside as he had other matters to deal with.

Osmond had to be informed on this development. Taking the book with him he walked out of the library. As he did He started to wonder about the possibility of there being other Void mages. If another existed than there were certainly others. '_Or it could be that Miss_ _Valliere_ _is the only one.'_

* * *

Saita was really starting to hate that girl. First, she demanded that she dress her and when the Cambion girl refused she decided to start an argument with her. It basically was rather enlightening about what a familiar seemed to entitle. '_First thing I do when I get back home is see if I can have the convent or whatever this is annulled.'_

Oh, she was still pissed when the pinkette decided to chain her arm to the wall. Sure, she had a spell to unlock the lock so that wasn't all that annoying. It did take all her self control not to listen to her instincts and rip off her seal. "Maybe I could just find a map and leave on my own?"

That sounded like a good idea. If her so-called master was going to be a brat than she'll just leave her. As Saita walked down the halls she spotted someone familiar. "Hey, isn't that the maid from last night?" Saita tried to remember her name. "Hey, Siesta right?"

Siesta turned her head over to see Saita. The maid took a moment to remember who she was. "Oh, Saita," Siesta was somewhat surprised to see her by herself. "Where is your master?"

"I don't know last I saw her she left me in her room chained up," Saita didn't want to comment on it any further. Actually, she had almost missed breakfast because of it. "Do you know where I could go to get something to eat?"

A few minutes later Siesta had brought her to the where the servants ate. The head chef there was rather friendly all things considered. Her meal did cause her to wish for her mother's cooking though. It wasn't bad but already she was feeling homesick. Thinking of her mother made Saita wonder if she was already looking for her.

The image of her mother worried about her was soon replaced with the image of her mother enraged that someone had taken her baby. For a brief moment, she felt bad for the pinkette on the off chance her mother ever found her. At best she would see her mother mauling her, and at worse, she might try to eat the pinkette alive. '_Right,' _Saita shuddered for a moment. '_Succubi are known to __**eat**_ _their enemies.'_

She continued to walk through the Academy noticing as a few students looked at her and whispered when she walked past. A tiny part of her mind wondered about how their magic worked. What she had learned was that commoners didn't have magic. Magic was something that only noble seemed to have. The system seemed so strange and a few issues formed in her mind at this.

"You stupid maid," Saita turned her head to the side as she saw Siesta being yelled at by a blond-haired boy, a noble by the look of his student uniform. From the look of it, something had happened and he was mad at her.

Siesta didn't know what she had done. All she had done was hand him something that he had dropped which had the name of another girl on it. The girl he was with caught sight of it and then before she knew it the girl on it found out and now here she was. "I-I'm so sorry."

The boy pointed his wand out at her and before he could do anything he was tossed off to the side by someone grabbing him. Saita couldn't believe was she was seeing. He was actually going to hurt her over this? "Leave her alone," Her hand moved over to her pendant on the chance she needed to release her seal.

The blond looked at who had tossed him aside. He recognized who Saita was almost immediately. "You're that commoner that Louise summoned," The boy looked at her with a bit of annoyance. "Stand aside I have to teach this maid a lesson."

Saita's eyes narrowed and for a brief moment, her pupils turned into slits. "By what attacking her?" This world was really getting on her nerves. "Don't you know how extreme that is?" She turned her head over to Siesta. "Why is he even doing this?"

Siesta was taken back for a moment at this. Most won't try to back talk a noble out of fear of the repercussions. Yet, Saita was standing up to one. "A-all I did was hand him something, I don't know but it caused two girls to yell him."

'_Oh, for the love of god,'_ He was going to hurt her because he had gotten caught trying to be a playboy. She knew quite a few girls who had broken up with their boyfriends because of that. "Really, you get caught and your first thought is to attack someone else for _your_ mistake?"

All around them the onlookers, consisting mostly of fellow students, were talking to each other. They seemed to be in agreement with Saita in the matter. The blond looked at the commoner turned familiar as the words of his peers reached his ears. "I demand a duamel!"

* * *

Louise had gotten looks from many of her fellow students. News of her summoning a commoner had spread across the academy. Already she had overheard a few of the students talking about it when she walked passed them. The worse was that they wondered how much she was paying her to be her familiar. '_Figures that my first success won't change anything.'_

On top of that, her familiar was already being disobedient. Sure, it was likely because she had summoned a human as her familiar. Something that was seemingly unheard of. "Hey, Louise~"

She knew that voice anywhere. Turning around Louise was almost meet with the large bust of her 'rival' Kirche von Zerbst. The dark skinned redhead's family and her own had a rivalry for generations. "What do you want Zerbst?"

Next to the Germania noble was Tabitha, the blue-haired girl from Gailian who Louise didn't know much about, to be honest. It was actually surprising that the two of them were friends from a glace. "Oh, we're wondering why you aren't spending the day with your familiar."

At the thought of her familiar Louise wondered if being chained up all day had taught her to stop disobeying her. The pinkette was hopeful that as soon as she returned to the room that there would be no more willing to listen to her. "She's back in my room."

"Really?" Kirche caught something out the corner of her eyes. It looked like a gathering of students. "I wonder what that's all about, oh Louise you're familiar standing there as well."

Louise turned her head towards that was as her eyes widened. Her familiar was indeed standing there in front of one of the academy's maids and one of her classmates. The first thought she ad was wondering just how she had managed to get out of the chains she left her in. That was, however, pushed back when she heard the next sentence. "I demand a duel!"

Louise immediately forced her way through the crowd at this. When she did the blond, Guiche as he was known, turned to her. "Ah, Louise I see that you decided to show yourself I wondered where you are."

"Guiche you can't have a duel it is forbidden!" Just what had her familiar gotten herself into? Furthermore, what was Guiche even thinking?

Dueling had been forbidden on the school grounds for more than three centuries. The school enforced this one with strict punishments for both involved. "Except the rule is only between nobles and your familiar is not one," Standing to the side Saita just watched this exchange as a small part of wanted to speak but she pushed it aside. Guiche turned to her as he tried to hide his smirk. "Well, what do you say to that?"

Saita had a feeling he was trying to play her. This whole thing just seemed like a means to get back at her and Siesta for humiliating him in front of his peers. A fact that he had no one else but himself to blame. '_I have only been here for a day and I am already not surprised by any of this,'_ She really shouldn't be surprised if every so-called noble was like this. "Fine, I accept."

* * *

Saita walked out to the courtyard ignoring Louise's protests. Guiche, that was what he had called himself, was waiting for her with a group of spectators gathered to watch. The blond looked at her with a hint of surprise. "You actually showed up."

For most commoners, the thought if fighting a noble would be seen as suicide. Seeing Saita walking up the courtyard was almost like watching someone walking up to their execution. Louise moved forward as she tried one last time to stop this. "Guiche listen my familiar didn't know what she is saying," Saita turned to her as Louise continued. "Please accept our apology."

Guiche thought about this for a moment. "I'll accept it if you both agree to apologize."

Louise turned to her familiar. This was becoming a pain but hopefully, she would take the way out. "Well, what are you waiting for apologize!"

Saita shot her a glare as her frustration continued to grow at this. After what he tried to do to Siesta there was no way that she was ever going to apologize to him. "No."

"No?!" Louise couldn't believe this. Her familiar was actually turning down.

"Yes, no," Saita affirmed as she looked at Guiche with a glare. "I'm not going to just sit by and apologize for no reason!"

A few of the onlookers had to admire her courage. Even if said courage to them just seemed foolhardy. Louise, however, was frustrated by her familiar. "A commoner can't defeat a mage, you don't have any magic!"

From the stories, she was told by her grandparents that having magic only gave one an advantage. It did not guarantee one would win. '_I have magic, flight, super strength when compared to a normal human…' _Louise didn't know any of that, of course. "I'll manage."

Louise groaned in frustration. If she was so set on a duel that she couldn't win that she wasn't listening to reason. Guiche and a few of the onlookers had a small laugh at this. "It seems like your familiar would rather fight me," Guiche pulled out his wand as Louise, begrudgingly, took her place with the spectators. "I am Guiche de Gramont, my tunic name is The Brass!" He pointed at Saita with his wand. "Before we begin you mind telling us your name?"

"Saita," She paused before deciding to go the western route of her full name. Seeing how it was something of a medieval fantasy world she might get used to saying it like this. "Saita Hiraga-Ayani."

Hearing a commoner use a last name was a surprise. Although given the jewelry she wore most chalked it up to her being from a more well off family. The kind that tends to do that sort of thing. Guiche waved his wand up as he figured that he should at least give her something to fight with. "Very well Saita allow me to give you something to defend yourself with."

"I won't need it," She clutched her pendant. The magic seal within it could be lowered allowing her to use her powers to their fullest. No point in revealing what she was right now.

Guiche shrugged his shoulders at this. It was her lose than. With a wave of his wand as a brass covered construct raised in front of him. For a moment Saita was reminded of the automons from the Veil. Unlike them, however, this looked more primitive much more like a suit of inanimate armor. "Behold my Valkyrie magnificent isn't it?"

Saita rolled her eyes at this. She twisted the pendant to lower its seal. To her shock, she was feeling no rush of energy. '_Please don't tell me that the seal busted!'_ Saita didn't have any time to check when the Valkyrie came right at her with a metal fist to the stomach. '_I am regretting not having a weapon.'_

It seemed like she was going to have to remove the seal if she wanted to stand a chance. Pulling herself up she reached for the pendant when the spear of the Valkyrie came for her. Reacting on instinct she jumped out of the way as the spearhead caught on the chain of her pendant. A click sound was heard as the spear tore the pendant off its chains.

Saita felt her seal break and in a flash, her form was covered in light. When it ceased everyone looked at were the 'commoner' had stood, eyes widened in shock from everyone that was watching. "Wh-what are you?"

Saita looked to the side as her wings came to rest in a curve. To everyone looking it seemed that the average looking commoner had been replaced with something out of a guy's wet dream. A supernatural beauty could be seen on her face, her chest now bigger than Kirche, and her figure was just about perfect along with being at least a full foot taller. The pupils in her eyes became narrowed and were now almost like slits and her hair seemed to also take on the same beauty while growing all The way to her lower back.

The one thing though that caught everyone's attention was not the impressive form but the feathered wings coming from what seemed to be her lower back slash hips and the two horns curved around her head.

"Is she a fallen angel?" One of the onlookers commented looking at the features that had just formed on her.

Everyone, there were thinking along the lines as well. The thing is they were not completely wrong. Contrary to popular belief Succubi are in actuality a type of angel. "Did that mean that Louise summoned an angel as her familiar?"

Many of the onlookers turned to the pinkette who continued to look on at her familiar. Louise had thought she was just some commoner girl. Instead, she did summon a familiar that seemed to have fitted everything she had said. '_Did I really summon a fallen angel?'_

Saita picked up her broken pendant chain. That could never be fixed and as for her clothes, she was thankful that they were custom made for this. Everyone had seen what she was and no one here could ever really fix her seal. '_Well, at least the pains gone from my wings and horns pushed in.'_

The dual had practically be forgotten by everyone. Guiche remembering that it was still going on collected himself. "So, what if you are an angel fallen or otherwise," Guiche pointed to her. "The dual is still on!"

The Brass Valkyrie moved forward to attack her. Saita ducked to the side and grabbed a hold of it with her hands. The Valkyrie trying to pull itself from her but Saita wasn't going to let it. Using her natural Cambion strength she slammed the brass creation into the ground. Without the pendant holding her back, she had her full abilities which made this much easier.

"Alright, then," Saita held her hand over her head as she gathered her mana. "Lux Pilum!"

Appearing floating above her hand was a javelin made of blue and yellow light. Everyone looked at the spell as she tossed it right at Guiche. The blonde brought his arms up to block only to notice that the javelin immediately dissipated before it could hit him. "Lux Pilum!"

Another light javelin was formed and thrown at Guiche. Like before it faded out before it could even hit him. "Oh, come on not this again!"

The one drawback of being a Cambion. Her magic had difficulties that she had yet to overcome. Everyone looking at her couldn't help but notice the similarity with Louise. "I see it looks like Zero summoned a familiar as bad as magic as herself."

Saita shot the noble in the crowd a glare for a moment. She couldn't change the fact that her control over her magic was lacking. With training, she could overcome it but she really didn't have much free time to do so. '_They sound like my cousin,'_ Guiche summoned up several more of his Valkyries. Siata looked at the one she downed before taking the spear into her hands. '_I'm going to have to not rely on my magic to win this dual.'_

A faint glow came from the runes on her hand the moment she picked up the spear. The Valkyrie's came in as Saita immediately jumped out of the way of one of them and brought the spear down on another. Taking it out of the Valkyrie she spun around and knocked another one down before it could hit her. If she wasn't already in the middle of a fight she would wonder why she was so good with a weapon that she had just picked up.

Out the corner of her eyes, the last Valkyrie came swinging. She managed to get out if the way although the tip cut right across her check. She slammed the butt of the spear into it and knocking the Valkyrie down before bringing the spear down.

With that, she placed her hand on the cut. With a confirmation that it was bleeding. There was no need to try and heal it. Her natural healing was already taking care of that. She turned over to Guiche who was starting to panic. Saita dropped the spear in her hands as her wings shot up.

She jumped forward and flew towards him. "Cyflymder," A glow covered her wings and in a short push, she grabbed on to Guide's neck with one hand and his wrist holding his arm with the other knocking him off his feet. Saita forced him to the ground and twisted his wrist causing him to drop his wand to the ground and then picking him up neck first. "I think I win."

Guiche held on to her arm as he found a light squeeze. "I-I yield."

No sooner as those words left his mouth did Saita let go of his neck causing him to fall to the ground. Saita looked towards the crowd that watched as she turned away. As she walked away Louise after a few moments got up and followed her. She had a lot of questions and wanted answers.

Osmond looked at the aftermath of the duel from his office. This was a surprising turn of events, to say the least. Finding out that the commoner that their possible Void Mage had summoned was in actuality a fallen angel wasn't something he had expected. '_There a story as to why she appeared as she did.'_

He thought back to Colbert's report on the runes. The daughter of Duke Valliere being a Void Mage made a lot of sense given her inability to use any other form of magic. They were going to have to keep a close eye on both of them.

* * *

Saita let out a sigh as she knew that Louise had been following her after she defeated Guiche. For a brief moment, she wondered if she should just head outside and take off into the air. A sigh escaped her mouth at this. That was just running away from her problems. Turning around she looked at Louise with as neutral an expression as she could have on her face.

"Alright, what do you want to know?"

"Are you a fallen angel?"

"Technically I can't _fall_," Fallen Angels were not even a real thing. The basis for the idea happened to have him been due to sightings of Succubi and the rare Incubi. It was their appearance that created it. "I mean yes I belong to an angelic race but the concept of a fallen angel makes no sense."

Louise was now even more confused by this. "But you have dark wings and the horns."

Saita's wings twitched for a moment in annoyance at this. "The wing color inherited from my mother, one of my grandmothers has white feathered wings," A minority had white colored wings but they were not so uncommon as to be a once in a lifetime deal. "As for the horns they are a trait of my race not due to something like falling from heaven or anything like that."

Now, Louise had even more questions on her mind. Why did she appear like a peasant girl, what was the pendant, and what was she going on about when she was talking about her angelic race? "What are you?" She decided to narrow what she meant by this. "Just what type of angel are you?"

"The black sheep of the angelic races, the one that the others feel embarrassed at being related to, " Even though she said those words Saita had something of pride for her race. "I'm a Succubus, of the Cambion variety."

* * *

**So, here is the first chapter and already I'm deciding on either to fully the novels the anime or do my own this. Now, it's time to answer the questions which Me Myself and I have asked.**

**I have no idea what an Alu-fiend is.**

**Not being overpowered in the story. As for how Succubi stack up that depends on several factors, control, mana pool, training, and variety (some rather talented Succubi even push beyond a Square class). Currently, she is more in line with a bot class mage although this is more due to the fact her control is subpar and her training fairly limited. **

**Succubi live long although they do not physically age when they reach their prime. They, of course, don't know if they do have biological immortality or not as they really haven't bothered to test it out. Saita is not fully mature physically, and in terms of her mana, although she is sexually mature and in Succubi culture is considered an adult.**

**Hope this helps. If you readers have questions feel free to ask away.**

**Cya all next time.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Well, I done it another chapter for the story. Ok, so before anyone ask I have planned out everything going up when Albion is traveled to. As for what happens afterwards it will be up to me. I will say this I be hinting at changes that will likely to snowball later on.**

**Thank you Me Myself and I, and Apache27 for your feedback, thoughts, and questions. I also like to thank the readers along with those that favorited and/or followed the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero. Rest in Peace ****Noboru Yamaguchi.**

* * *

No sooner as she revealed what she was did she have to answer a host of questions that her master had thrown at her. Most being as to what angels were and the reason for why Succubi were one, that being they were in the group despite being nothing like the rest, and what she meant by angelic races. Which only brought Saita to talk about the Veil in a somewhat brief capacity. "So, your from another world?"

Louise was taking all of this rather well. Hearing that angels came in different races each with their own nations was a lot to take in. "Well, the Veil only has one moon and a ring around it but that's not where I was born and raised," Although Saita did see it as her home as well. "I was born on Earth where my mother went and fell in love with my human father."

"And Earth is another world as well?" For some reason, there Wasn't any reason to argue with her about this. No one had ever summoned an angel as a familiar either and plus Saita was serious. "Wait, wouldn't that make you half human?"

That was what Saita had asked when she learned the truth of her heritage. Despite what genetics should say she was a full-blooded Succubus. "Not, really Succubi tend to have only full-blooded Succubi as children with the rare exception of an Incubi son," In essence however there were a few varieties on what the child could be based on their parentage. "I'm a Cambion because my father was a human male meaning I have the essence if a human within me allowing me better control over my nature."

With a problem of controlling her magic. Honesty, that part always sucked about this. Having magic was kind of amazing but her control over it was just bad because of who her parents were sucked. "Wait, then why did you appear like a human girl?"

"Because of this," Saita held up her broken pendant. "It's a sealing pendant which is used to suppress my true appearance so I can freely walk on earth without drawing attention to The fact I'm a Succubus," Now, that it was broken she couldn't rely on it to seal her appearance. "Now I can't use it anymore."

A sigh escaped her mouth at this. If she was back in the Veil her grandmother could fix the damage. Louise, however, Didn't understand why she couldn't fix it. "Can't you just fix it?"

Saita put it back in her pocket. "I don't have the knowledge how too," This also meant that if the first waygate she found lead to earth she wouldn't be able to pass through it. She didn't even know the illusion spell that her mother had that could be used to help her. With annoyance, she spoke in a whisper. "If only I didn't think about going to my grandparents' estate."

Louise was close enough that she had just heard those words coming out of her mouth. Naturally, her mind put together the whole thing. "Wait, an estate?"

"My grandparents are apart of Succubi Nobility," Although there was a huge difference in what that meant for them. Given how they are such titles didn't mean much in terms of political power, actually, they long had an assembly for the lower classes, and not so much into having servants. "Technically so am I through my mother with my full Succubi name is Saita Azura ta Hiraga-Ayani."

Of course, Louise didn't know that Saita was mostly raised completely in an environment where such a thing was irrelevant. To the pinkette it looked like her refusal to listen was due to being from a similar social standing, or its equivalent in her race. '_Would I listen to someone if they did the same to me?'_

As the pinkette thought about this revelation, Saita caught sight of two others who had followed them. Her yellow eyes turned forward behind Louise as she knew that some were trying to hide from them. "Alright, come out."

Louise turned around to see who Saita was talking about. Walking out from her hiding place was the maid who had been watching the fight if Louise recalled. Actually, she was also the maid that Saita was standing in front of when Guiche issued the challenge to her familiar. '_Wait was she the reason for the whole thing?'_

Siesta had overheard most of the conversation between Louise and Saita. The Maid had overheard that Saita was and everything else from that point on. "Sorry I was just coming to thank you for standing up for me, my lady." She gave Saita a bow.

"There's no need to call me that or bow," She hoped this wasn't going to be a common theme among the inhabitants of this world. Assuming she didn't need to always use her Succubus name. "It's not really a big deal actually."

The pinkette just turned to her with shock at this. She was treating the fact that she was nobility as if it was nothing. Even Siesta was taken back by this. "Why would you say that?"

At first, Saita thought about explaining it but figured that they might have a hard time with it. The culture she was in put emphasized on magic being held by nobles, something the Veil didn't commonly have do to the proliferation of magic, and Earth had all but turned such titles as more of a ceremonial role over the centuries. At least she could use "I guess it's because we Succubus are more laid back about this kind of thing, we're more into art, culture, and philosophy." It wasn't a lie if someone explained their society in loose terms.

Professor Colbert came up to the group his eyes falling on the 'fallen angel' that Louise had summoned. Word of this summoning was likely to get out and who knew what kind of reaction it would get from the church. A fallen angel under the command of a Void Mage was something that might not sit well with them for all they knew. "Miss Valliere, Headmaster Osmond would like to talk to both you and your familiar."

* * *

Headmaster Osmond looked at the both of them, master and familiar. He had called them in to talk about why Saita had appeared looking like a commoner when she was actually a fallen angel. Saita, like with Louise, was quick to dispel the notion of a fallen angel. "So fallen angels aren't an actual thing and you are from another world called the Veil?" He was given a nod from Saita. "And it's a world inhabited by angels?"

"Along with other races like fairies, monsters, and demons," Saita was sure that the old man had caught a gaze as her rather developed bust. She had asked Louise about him when they were walking to his office and found out that much of the student body thought of him as an old pervert. '_One of the drawbacks of being a Succubus I'm eye candy to every pervert.'_

That was hypocritical of her to be mad at him for it. Even though she tried to control it she was a Succubus. As such, she was attracted to both gender and had something of a perverted mind. Most Succubi were not opposed to being flirts and the like. '_I really don't have much room to talk about it.'_

Osmond looked at the wings and horns of the other worlder. Both him and Colbert, who had been watching from the back of the room, had questions about what they should call her. "Hmmm, what is your race then?"

"I'm a Cambion, a type of Succubus," Saita explained as Osmond had a raised eyebrow at this. "It means my mother was a Succubus but I have a human father and no I am not a true hybrid," She knew that the both of them were likely thinking about it. "It just means I have certain traits thanks to my parentage."

Louise chose that time to add in something else. "She's also a noble of her race," Even if Saita didn't see it as anything important and their society Didn't put emphasis on the power of the title it was still something of a big deal to her. After she said this both the Headmaster and the Professor looked at this with a serious expression on their face. "Is something wrong?"

Colbert spoke up fighting both of their attention. "Technically, if what you say is true then the duel that had happened was illegal."

The pinkette hadn't thought about that. As Saita's master that mean that what had happened would fall on her. Osmond, however, seemed to have decided to leave it off. "Well, technically no one knew about it until after the duel so we'll just pretend that it never happened," A sigh of relief came from the pinkette at this. Osmond turned over to Saita as they really Didn't know her name. "So, if I might ask what is your name then?"

"Saita Azura ta Hiraga-Ayani," She went with her full Succubus name seeing how Louise kind of dropped the whole thing about her being Succubi nobility.

A silence filled the room for a few seconds as Osmond looked like he was in thought about this. "I think I kept the both of you long enough you're dismissed."

Once the both of them walked out of the room Colbert looked at their retreating forms. The Professor wondered what it was like in her world, what kind of magic they had, and even the technology they might have. Which reminded him he still had work to do for his latest creation.

* * *

When the both of them got back to Louise's room a silence filled the air between them. The pinkette looked at the pile of hay that Saita had to sleep on. With the knowledge of just who her familiar was having her sleep on a pile of hay just seemed wrong. "I'll see about getting you an actual bed." Saita looked at the chains that hang on the wall. Louise had almost forgotten about them. "I'll also see about getting those removed as well."

That would both be a big improvement for Saita. "Thanks,' She looked at her wings for a moment. It had been a while since she had gone on a flight. '_Well, the whole school knows what I am so there no real reason to hide it.'_

It was always so hard to fly back home. On Earth, she really couldn't do so given how busy everything was. When she headed to the Veil she was free to do so as there wasn't anything holding her back from doing so. After her first flight with her wings, she grew to love the activity. Louise looked at her wings as they did a small flap as Saita thought about her flying. "Can you actually fly with those?"

She was given a nod from the Cambion. Her wings extended themselves in full. "Yeah, they are strong enough to allow me to fly," Now, that she thought about it she might as well fly tomorrow. '_It's not like I don't have anything to do.'_

Reaching into her lockets she pulled out her waystone and wondered if she could use the flight as a means to locate any nearby waygates. Louise looked at the green stone that just randomly pulled out of her pocket. '_What's so special about it?'_

"I'm going to go for a small flight before the sun goes down," Pocketing her waystone she turned to leave the room.

Louise this time didn't try to stop her as she just watched her leave the room. When she was gone Louise laid down on her bed as she thought about the relationship between both her and her familiar. At first, she had thought she had summoned a random commoner. Instead, she had summoned something that in a way for what she was hoping for. '_I get an angel noble,' _Than she remembered the duel and her difficulty with her attack spell. '_With trouble with her magic as well.'_

What was her magic anyway? It wasn't like any of the element spells she knew. Perhaps it was like the magic that the elves used or it could be the magic that was native to either of her homeworlds. '_Could it be possible to use the magic that she can use?'_

* * *

As she flew through the air Saita couldn't help but feel like she was at the top of the world. With a great flap, she rocketed upwards until she stopped and hovered over the school. Looking down she could see the layout of the place five towers each one connected by walls on the outside with four of the towers connected to the central one. Five points like the pentagram on their uniforms.

Looking out over the horizon she could see a forest off to the side but nothing else. There didn't seem to be a settlement nearby to the academy. Flying down she landed just outside the academy and looked out at the orange sky lite up by the setting sun. '_I could keep flying but there might not be anything nearby for miles.'_

She looked up as a shadow passed over her. Looking up she saw what looked like some kind of blue dragon. It didn't look like any that were from the Veil so it had to be one that was native to this world. "So little is known about this world it's almost like I'm an explorer in an unknown land."

Spreading her wings out she took back to the skies as she still had time before the sun went down. Landing in the middle of the forest she took out the waystone and wondered about what she would do if there was no way back. Given how rare it was to travel to Mundus perhaps she would never find a stable portal. A question then arose as to what she was going to do then. Perhaps she could explore the world or even find something for her to do.

'_I could always wonder across the world until I find a waygate,'_ Saita had a long time to do so given her lengthy lifespan. The Cambion girl could almost see it when she came back to the Veil and finally gave them more of a concrete image if this world. '_Or maybe even try to make a new kingdom?'_

Thinking about it that just sounded absurd. The idea of her creating a kingdom just seemed so out there that she wondered why she had even thought about it. She decided to blame a few of the games and anime she was watching dealing with other worlds. Deciding not to continue thinking about this she decided to think about something else.

She looked at the runes that had been forced on her hands. Remembering how she had been surprisingly skilled with a weapon that she had never used once before she began to wonder if this was the cause of it. Magic that could allow one mastery over something was unheard of in the Veil. '_I wonder if this is the only thing that this causes.'_

* * *

The next day Louise had left for class leaving Saita to herself yet again. Without anything to do she walked to the staff room for breakfast and saw a few of them looking at her in surprise. The rumors about her being a fallen angel had made it all the way to them, and looking at her they couldn't help but believe it. '_I'm going to have to deal with this all the time aren't I?'_

At least it wasn't all bad. Her actions with saving Siesta had endeared her too much of the staff. Speaking of the maid Saita couldn't help but always feel a sense of something familiar about her. '_I never meet Siesta before so that can't be it.'_

"Miss Saita you don't mind me asking," Saita was pulled out of her thoughts as one of the servants was standing next to her. "Why did you first appear like us?"

Saita pulled out her pendant for the servants to see. "This pendant seals away most of my power but also makes it so that I appear like a normal person."

The servant looked at it with amazement. Others who were in the same room as well looked at the object. Saita could have sworn they were looking at it almost like some kind of sacred relic. Which they kind of thought it was. "Does it still work?"

"No," Saita put it back in her pockets. She wanted to change the subject instead of deal with the possibility that they might be seeing her as a fallen angel. A thought crossed her mind. If this was a school wouldn't it have a library? "Say, do any of you know where the library is?"

Immediately each of them gave her a nod. "Of course, is there something that you need from there?"

There were quite a few things. A map of where she was, what the magic was like here, and maybe some understanding of how this world was run. "A few things."

* * *

The school's library was surprising empty despite this being an academy. Although given that most students were likely at class this might not be as surprising as she figured. One problem was that while her translation spell allowed her to speak the language it didn't let her read it. Although she did know a spell to help with that. "Scripturam transferendum."

Her yellow eyes glowed for a moment as the words on the book became readable to her. The book she had gotten was something of a history book talking about a period of unrest in a dating system she didn't quite understand. Putting it back after a while she looked over a few others. One of the books that interested her was on known kingdoms from the other side of the world and what limited information they had gotten about them.

What caught her attention was them calling the elves as some kind of evil creatures. This was rather strange as the elves of the Veil were divided up into different races that either died out or have been reduced from their golden ages. Even then most were not seen as inherently evil like these writings. '_There is probably a story for why this is a thing.'_

Finally, she had managed to get a book talking about the nearby countries. The nation that she seemed to be in if the academy's name was any indication, was Tristania which was the smallest. It even had a semi-independent Grand Duchy within its borders. To the south was the Kingdom of Gallia, the east was Germania Empire, the southernmost kingdom was the Holy Romalain Empire, ruled by a Pope. The last of the nations was what caught her full attention. "A floating continent?"

It wasn't a real continent, more of an island given it was supposedly only a bit bigger than Tristania, but the whole thing was just fanatical to her. Even the Veil didn't have anything like this and the Veil plenty of fantastical things. The book didn't say much as to why this is and after a while, it started to go on about various rulers and important figures throughout history. Nearly all of them nobility with a few exceptions here and there.

While it was somewhat enlightening it wasn't what she was looking for. Closing the book she put it back and looked for another one. For hours she looked at a few that caught her attention. Alchemy and potion making which she hadn't tried before even while in the Veil, local monster life, some of which were drastically different from those in the Veil, and finally an account on necromancy.

The last book didn't talk about how to do necromancy but from what was seen about it the book spoke of how necromancy was done. It did account certain objects that are said to be able to do so, rogue mages who figured out how it worked, and users of firstborn magic. '_It seems rather rare in this world than.'_

In the Veil, necromancy was common and a well-known threat. While not openly taught by many It was used by a few races and nations to various degrees. Her grandmother even told her stories about the Great Wars against powerful necromancers and undead. '_They might have dodged a problem there.'_

As she put this book down she looked at the last book and opened it up. Instead of being greeted with something that was being translated for her she was shocked to recognize the language within it. "Miss Hiraga-Ayani a pleasant surprise to see you here," She was pulled from the book as she saw Professor Colbert. He looked at the book that she was reading. "By some chance can you understand that book?"

Of course, she could as it was written in Arsic, the written language of most of the angelic races and a few others. What surprised her was how this book even ended up in this world. "Where did this school get this book?"

"The crown had it in their archives with a few others written in a similar script," Colbert had taken a look at the book once before and couldn't understand a thing written in it. Books from the far off lands past the Holy Lands were a rarity but none of this looked like anything of that. "I haven't asked how they or them but they been something no one could understand for the better part of two hundred years."

Saita looked at the book having read a few of its pages. It was from the Veil and what was written in it was likely not something they would tolerate. "Professor Colbert," One of the school maids walked to him. "Sir there is smoke coming out from your classroom."

His eyes widened as he realized his invention was activated and from the sounds of it, something went wrong. He rushed out in a hurry as he turned to her before leaving the room. "We'll have to talk some other time."

With him gone this just left Saita by herself again. Closing the book she decided to hold on to it. '_How did this even get here?'_ Perhaps this was the first clue to her ticket home.

* * *

Louise really hated going to class. Even though she seemed to excel in the theoretical work of magic she still couldn't even use it in practice. Today was a bit different, instead of her fellow classmates talking about her or whatever rumor was currently going on they were talking about her familiar. Saita's was the subject of debate among them.

Most were wondering just what her affinity actually was given that this was the first time a familiar like it had been summoned. Some thought it was wind because of her being able to fly, others thought it was something like fire, and a few just went out of left field wondering if she actually didn't have elemental magic. Her hands clenched into fists as she recalled what a few of them proposed. Calling her a witch who had made a deal with the fallen angel beforehand.

The sound of the door opening caught her attention as she saw Saita walking in with a book in hand. "Where have you been?"

"In the library," Saita raised an eyebrow wondering why Louise seemed to be a bit forceful in her voice. "Is something wrong?"

The pinkette turned away as she pushed away her fellow students' words. Who cares if they were trying to accuse her of heresy. It wasn't true anyway. "No, I was just wondering is all," Louise turned back to her as she looked at the book that Saita had walked in with. "I didn't know you could actually read our language."

Saita figured she was talking about the book that was within her hands. "I know a translation spell for it," She held up the book and looked at it with her eyes lightly narrowing. '_But this book isn't written in your language.'_

Just hearing this made Louise even more curious about the magic that her familiar could use. The ability to translate writings instantly was something that was seen as impossible with elemental magic. Without much thought, she asked the question that had been kicking in her mind for over a day now. "Is it possible for me to learn magic like that?"

"You can't learn a translator spell like that?" She was sure that Professor Colbert had tried a translator spell on her when she still couldn't speak their language. It failed and she had to use her own but shouldn't that translate to being able to understand the written language as well?

Louise shook her head at this. True they had a translator spell but it was for people to speak certain languages and it didn't work with written words. Still, that wasn't the only reason she had asked. "No, but what I meant is it possible for you to teach me magic that you can do?"

There was a pause of silence from the Succubus girl. Technically, she could teach her how her magic operated but she likely meant if she could teach her to _**do**_ her magic. "Unless you're willing to go through an extremely painful, and possibly life-threatening process you can't use Vel magic on your own," Although there were two other ways but Saita didn't know much of how to do either of them so she couldn't take about them.

"Oh."

* * *

**So, before I go and give out lore to understand some things I've been meaning to ask, what kind of pairing do you want this story to have? Harem? Louise only? Another girl only? I ask because I want to see what the readers want before I make my own choice. Of course, that will be several chapters off in the future.**

**Succubi Societ: While they do process an Aristocratic class Succubi have long held something of Romanesque mixed Republic (Aristocratic and Common) with input and representation common more common classes as having nobility was seen more as traditional and while there is something of a prestige with it such things are heavily downplayed compared to what one would normally think (to the point it's not uncommon for those with said titles to not even care about them). Even still, powerful and wealthy families without any connection to the nobility have arisen with as much power as them from the 'commons' side of things. **

**Now for the question that Me Myself and I asked. The whole eating people alive is more to do with sadism and because a few of the Veil life forms can survive without much of their organs or have regeneration. It's also, something of a weird behavior trait that seemed to have randomly evolved for some reason, or is a left over from a previous ancestor to the Succubi race.**

**Anyway, I'll cya all next time. Don't forget to ask any question you have.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey, everyone, I'm back with another chapter. I got a lot to think about from everyone's feedback from before. Anyways, on with the story.**

**Thank you SPeCTeR-ll7, Wolfpackersson09, knight7572, Jonu for your feedback, thoughts, and questions. I also like to thank the readers along with those that favorited and/or followed the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero. Rest in Peace Noboru Yamaguchi.**

* * *

Under the moonlight of the worlds two moons Saita read the book that she had gotten from the library. From what she could see it was written by someone from the Veil almost four hundred years ago, during the Dark Horde war. '_Necromantic spells, the creation of artifacts, alchemic poisons.'_

This was the personal grimoire of one of the members of the Dark Horde. Much like any grimoire, it contained knowledge that the person writing it as learned either to reference or pass down. Turning the pages she found something rather surprising. "Lost secret of the Vampires?"

Her eyes looked at what was written with curiosity as it talked about finding something in the Frozen Wastes. Saita shivered as she remembered a trip up in the Frozen Wastes when her family went on vacation. The land was as it said a frozen wasteland filled with snow, ice, and dangerous creatures. There were ruins within the frozen land and undead from the Great Wars but what would any of that have to do with a lost secret?

Saita heard some mumblings as Louise turned in her bed. Folding the corner of the page to mark the page Saita decided to turn in for the night herself. Whatever it is she'll read it later.

* * *

The first thing that Saita had done when the sun rose overhead was to go out for a morning flight after waking Louise. As she flew over the forest nearby the academy she noticed that the dragon from before flew up to meet her. Saita stopped as she looked at the dragon in front of her. "Ah, hello?"

The Dragon was obviously someone's familiar seeing as she had caught sight of it flying too and from the academy. This was the first time the Dragon had ever decided to fly to her. Turning around the dragon took off towards the academy. She stopped, turned towards her, and moving her head to follow her. '_I guess I can follow.'_

Sanding in front of the academy Tabitha waited for her familiar to land. She turned for a moment as Kirche walked out to meet her. "You know I expected Sylphid to be here by now," No sooner as she said this did the dragon in question land followed by someone else. "Oh, your the fallen angel that Louise summoned aren't you?"

Saita was really annoyed by this. If she corrected everyone she met she'll be at it for a long time. Better to just go with it. "Is the Dragon your familiar?"

"Nope, Sylphid's Tabitha's," Kirche shook her head before pointing to Tabitha who was feeding the dragon, Sylphid was its name. Kirche looked over the Cambion girl taking notice of her figure. '_Her breasts are bigger.'_

While the discussion on Louise's familiar had been common the last few days on both what it did to Guiche, and what affinity it meant the pinkette had, there was one other thing they all talked about. Her supernatural beauty and looks. The wings even draw attention to her hips given how they just seem to come from them. "My eyes are up here."

Kirche blushed as she realized her eyes had been wondering over Saita's body for too long. Saita was mildly annoyed by this but inwardly she wasn't really mad by it. Actually, her own eyes had wondered to Kirche's own bust. "So, are you both friends of Louise?"

Before either of them could answer the pinkette in question walked out to the group. "What are you doing with my familiar Zerbst!"

Saita raised an eyebrow at this as she felt like there was some sort of animosity between the two of them. Given how this was a feudalism society that wouldn't surprise her. "Nothing she was just following Sylphid and came to us."

Louise turned to her familiar to see if that was true or not. The pinkette decided that it didn't matter. Turning back to Kirche she glared at her rival. "Whatever just stay away from her!" Saita stayed silent at this as it did look like there was something between them. "Saita let's get out of here."

Saita followed Louise as the two of them left Kirche, Tabitha, and Sylphid. Once they were out of the way Saita decided to ask why she was just so hostile to her. "So, is there something I should know that's going on between you and that girl, Zerbst?"

"That girl's name is Kirche von Zerbst," Louise clarified as she turned to her. "Her family and mine share the border between both our nation's and have been in a feud for generations."

Now, Saita understood where this was coming from. Louise and Kirche's families had been in a feud and it seems that Louise and possibly Kirche are continuing it. "Oh, know my family had a feud as well with the Umbra family," Although unlike with the feud between Kirche and Louise families her's was between a Succubi noble house and one of the extremely rich families born from what Louise and the other nobles here would consider commoners. "The thing is my mother's last name is Umbra-Ayani."

"Umbra-Ayani?" Louise was quick to figure out what that meant. "Wait are you saying your mother is also part of your rival family?"

Right, Saita hadn't explained how Succubi naming conventions worked. This was probably how her mother felt when she was confused about this. "No it actually done to show who her parents are, Umbra-Ayani means that she's part of the House of Ayani with her _father_ being from the Umbra family."

The pinkette in front of her just stared at this explanation. This made some sense to her but now Louise was questioning what Saita's name fully meant. "Wait, so why did you tell me this?"

"Just because both of your families in a feud it doesn't mean that you both have to keep it up," Saita explained remembering the story that her grandmother's told her. "After all if my grandmothers didn't get together than my mother and well, I wouldn't exist."

While Louise could understand what she was getting at one thing in that whole sentence caught her attention. The fact, she said grandmothers instead of grandparents. "Grandmothers?"

There was an almost awkward pause as Saita had a light blush. This was going to take a lot of '

explaining. '_Me and my big mouth.'_ A sigh escaped Saita's mouth. "Yeah, grandmother's you see…"

A few minutes of explaining how Succubi reproduce and the form of families they had, Louise's face had turned full on red from the blush that she had. The pinkette would have preferred to not to know. Unfortunately, it was too late as the images had entered into her mind. "So…" This was awkward to even talk about. "You can do _that_?"

"Yes." A pause came over the both of them.

Louise decided to change the subject. Hopefully, if she didn't think about it the image would leave her mind. "We're heading out to town."

* * *

When Saita was twelve years old her mother had taken her to learn to ride. At the time Saita had to question why they even learned this given that they could fly. The only response was that it was there were times where she wouldn't be able to use her wings. "You know I can fly right?"

Both Louise and Saita were currently riding on horseback to the town. The pinkette looked at her with an eye roll. "Of course, I didn't forget," She had just wasn't thinking about that when she brought her to the academy stables. "Besides if you fly into the town what do you think will happen?"

Given how everyone saw her as a fallen angel Saita could take a guess. People would either panic as her flying overhead, or true to attack her if they thought she was there for their souls. Whatever the case if she came in from the air there would be a lot of issues that she didn't want to deal with. '_I guess coming by horse with Louise would be better for me.'_

When they finally got to the town everyone had been looking at her and Louise with shock and awe. People started to whisper about her as they walked through the town. "Is that an angel?"

"I think so it has the wings but their black."

"She also has horns."

"A fallen angel?"

"Why is she with that girl?"

"You think she is her familiar?"

Saita chose to ignore each of them as she followed Louise. The pinkette stopped in front of a weapons shop as she turned over to Saita. "Do you want a weapon?" Louise question caught the attention of her familiar. "I mean you know how to use them?"

The Cambion girl looked at the runes on her hand. With the inherent difficulties of her magic and this mark giving her apparently an expert at using any weapon, it might seem like this was a good idea. When both of them walked into the weapons shop the shop's owner nearly jumped in shock as he laid eyes on Saita. "An a-angel?!"

The shopkeeper pulled himself together as he finally noticed the pinkette with her. "O-oh, a customer," He paused and looked between the both of them for a few seconds as his mind tried to understand this. "Wait, are you her familiar?"

"She is," Louise spoke up before Saita could say anything.

The shopkeeper was about to talk when another voice spoke up at this. "A humanoid familiar?" Saita and Louise looked around finding nothing. "I'm right here on this rack if you must know."

The only thing they could see was a rusty old sword. The shopkeeper glared at the sword in annoyance. Sometimes he wished that the person who sold him it hadn't. "Shut up you stop harassing the customers."

For a second Saita wondered if the shopkeeper had gone crazy. Talking to inanimate objects was a good sign of someone's mental health after all. That is until the sword he was yelling at spoke. "So, you can try to scam them?"

"A talking sword?" Louise had heard of a few special magical weapons that could do extraordinary things but a talking sword here of all places? Even if it was rusty this alone made it worth possibly more than anything here.

The sword, if it had a face, would be rolling its eyes at this. "I am no mate talking sword I am the Great Derfflinger!"

"Shut up already about your supposed greatness!" The shopkeeper had to put up with the stupid old thing for far too long at this point. Especially, when it talked about its so-called greatness. "As far as I'm concerned you're just a rusty old sword!"

Saita looked at the old looking sword that the man had yelled at. A talking sword was something that was considered theoretically possible in the Veil but never went anywhere. She reached out and took the blade from the rack and looked at it. Placing her fingers on it she looked at its state. For a second she felt like she could feel something underneath it. Something that felt familiar and yet off about it. "Say, you remind me of someone I once knew but I can't remember who."

Derfflinger felt like he had seen someone like the angel currently holding him. Unlike most people, or in his case sentient sword, he knew that there were different races of angels. What she was was on the tip of his nonexistent tongue. '_Black feathered wings, horns on her head, and a hot body…' _She looked just like someone he had once known but the memory was faded from the long time that he had lived. '_I'm sure I'll remember someday.'_

Louise looked at her familiar as she held onto the rusty blade. It seems that she had decided on her weapon and truth be told even though it looked bad it being a rare sword more than made up for it. "How much for it?"

The shopkeeper looked on in annoyance at the sword. Getting rid of it was something he had wanted to do for a while now and finally, it looked like someone was going to take it off his hands. "You can have him for free just get him out of my shop."

Derfflinger was annoyed at being effectively given away for free. He was an ancient sword that had been used in many battles. Battles which helped shaped the kingdoms, killed famous people, and on occasion was used by talented thieves. '_Giving me away like trash.'_

"You hit a deal," The pinkette saved a lot of money getting something for free. Perhaps even just go to a blacksmith to get it fixed up would cost less than buying a new weapon would be.

* * *

After getting the sword the now three of them walked out of the shop. Louise had asked if there was a blacksmith nearby who could help with the appearance of the sword. Of which it turned out that there wasn't one within this town at the moment. Their blacksmith had decided to visit some old friends and won't be back for a week.

While the two of them walked back to the stables Derfflinger finally remembered what the 'hot angel' who was seemingly his new owner was. "Hey, you won't happen to be a Succubus would you?"

Saita turned her head to the sword now strapped to her back. She was a little bit surprised by this as she hadn't seen anyone who knew who and what she was. "How do you know that?"

If Derfflinger had shoulders he would shrug them. He just knew what she was but couldn't recall how he knew that. "I can't remember why I'm over six thousand years old my memory is pretty shotty the further back I true to remember."

No, soon as he had said that did the both of them react in surprise. "Your six thousand years old?"

A pause came over the both of them as their mind each thought about the implications. Especially, Saita who recalled one of the stories that her mother had told her as a child. "Did you know The Founder/High Queen?"

The both of them turned to one another at this. Louise had caught what Saita had said. "The High Queen?"

"I'll tell you later," That was just going to be a fun conversation. However, she had her own question. "Who is The Founder by the way?"

Now Louise first reaction was to snap at her for not knowing about him but stopped herself. Saita was both not human and from two different worlds. It would be strange if she did know who he was. Derfflinger started to remember something at the mention of High Queen. "High Queen Lilithia right?" The memory of the person started to return slowly. "That's right the High Queen of the Succubi, helped Brimir's familiar Gandalfr with something that I can't remember."

That caused Louise to raise an eyebrow. Despite the importance of The Founder in both their way of life and religion, his familiars were largely unknown. Besides the names and what they did, nothing else was known. "You were with Gandalfr?"

"Not just with I was _made_ by Gandalfr," The memory of his creator had been fuzzy but he was recalling that he was indeed made by Gandalfr. Now, if only he remembered just who and what Gandalfr was. "They were the one who gave me my ability to absorb magic and my other…" He paused as something told him that there was more. "Wait, I just realized that I have abilities that are not due to the Gandalfr creating me."

Derfflinger knew that there was something up with him but couldn't understand it. All he knew was that these abilities were locked out of his control. Unlike his faded memory, this felt like someone had put a block. "Do you know why that is?" Saita asked before trying to jog Derfflinger memories. "Were you enchanted or broken and then reforged?"

Once again if he could shrug Derfflinger would have done so. Although the latter part did seem familiar, but then again he couldn't remember. "Maybe what I do know is I can't quite use the other abilities for some reason."

* * *

As soon as they got back Saita decided to test out Derfflinger. Even though he was rusty his blade was surprisingly still sharp and furthermore, he could still use his abilities. "So, you only know one attack spell?"

The sword had asked her for a rundown of her magic and what she knew. "Yeah, and I have trouble using it."

"Alright, then what about using a sword than?" His new partner was something. Having been summoned to this world and being a Succubus no less.

Saita held up the back of her hand and the runes on them to show Derfflinger. "These seem to give me expert control over a weapon-"

"Gandalfr…" She was cut off by Derfflinger who had read the runes marked on her hand. Derfflinger wondered if whatever force that was out there had a sense of irony. '_It seems once again I'm back in the hands of a Gandalfr.'_ He soon remembered that he had just cut her off. "Sorry, I just had a memory flash it's something that happens after I recall something."

Saita raised an eyebrow at this. She was suspicious about this but then again she wasn't a six-thousand-year-old sword so it was likely just him. "Ok," Moving back to point Saita removed Derfflinger from the scabbard and pulled him out. The runes glowed as it recognized that it was a weapon. "Let's see if this extends to all weapons?"

A few minutes were spent as Saita felt herself moving through the motions with the sword like she had taken part in hundreds of battles with it before. The sword in question wasn't surprised as he remembered that Gandalfr could pick up any weapon, assuming it wasn't enchanted against being used, and become an expert without any training. "Well, you have the salesmanship down so how about we move on to see about my other abilities?"

He had told her that he could absorb magical spells. Perhaps it would work with her own magic. Holding her free hand out she cast the spell. "Lux Pilum."

The light-based javelin appeared floating above her hand before she tapped Derfflinger on to the thing. He absorbed the light into himself without much issue. Suddenly within him, he felt something click. '_What the…'_

A burst of light surrounded him as Derfflinger form began to change. His blade seemed to get thinner with a double bladed edge and a triangle point. As for the blade, itself gone was the rust as a dark green mental could be seen running along the spine of the blade with black metal at the edges. When it was done Derfflinger felt almost like a new blade. "I feel young again!"

While Derfflinger seemed to admire his new form Saita's eyes were drawn to the dark green metal. A metal that she knew was made only in the Veil. "Arcanium?"

"Arcanium?" Derfflinger repeated in confusion. A part of him told him that he knew what she was talking about. That part was likely due to some old memory that he had but like so many others it had long since faded away. "I'm guessing you know what it is?"

"Yeah, Arcanium is an alloy of mythril, mixed with arcane crystals and a bit of copper," The forging process was supposed to make a sturdy metal that while hard to was easy to enchant. Her eyes narrowed as she recalled Derfflinger words. '_Could it be that he received an upgrade from the High Queen?'_

It would explain a few things. Actually, from the stories, she had something of a talent for smithing and upgrading things without anyone knowing it asking. There are quite a few problems that came out of that for her people long after her life because of this. "I'm guessing it's something from your world, the Veil correct?"

Saita gave him a nod in confirmation. "Yeah, it's a well known but pricey kind of alloy used for enchantments."

Derfflinger found a few enchantments that had just awakened. One of which caught him by surprise as he felt his own pool of something within him. After a little probing, he realized it was the thing that mages had that allowed them to cast spells. "I think I have my own willpower pool."

* * *

Siesta awoke within her room. A sigh escaped her mouth with her breath once again visible. '_My room wasn't cold last night,'_ Siesta stood up as she felt the temperature of the air. '_It's not cold either.'_

This had been going on ever since she turned fifteen. She felt colder even when there was no change in the temperature. Furthermore, it was never uncomfortable and after a while, she almost got used to it. The keyword being almost as she wondered what the cause of it could be. '_I'm not a mage so why does this keep happening?'_

Magic was her first thought. While not spoken about openly some commoners were known to have magic within their blood. A product of a few, unsettling relationships that were not always voluntary. However, it rarely surfaced and when it did such a person ended up not even knowing how to perform their magic. The school was kind enough to let her try to see if she did have magic. Their test proved a negative so that wasn't the issue.

As she got dressed for the new day Saita's words echoed within her mind. When she told her about her world. '_Is it because of my great-grandfather?'_

He was said to have come to this land on a metal dragon. Perhaps, he had come from another world like how her late grandfather once said. The idea was looking rather plausible given that there was already someone from another world here. "Maybe I should ask-"

She was pulled from her train of thought as a knock was heard on her door. It was likely one of the other servants looking to make sure she hadn't overslept again. "Siesta are you awake?"

"Yes, sorry I seem to have taken a bit longer than usual getting ready!" Siesta sighed as she realized that she had been daydreaming a bit too much. Her thoughts ending before it could begin she got dressed and left her room to go with the rest of the servants to begin the day.

* * *

If there was one man Headmaster Osmond hated to deal with it was Count Mott. While no one could prove anything the old Headmaster was almost certain about the man's unsavory exploits with his personal maids and the like. If he wasn't the Palace's Messenger he would have both turned down his request and maybe even forcefully kick him out of the academy.

Say what you will about the old pervert but even he hated nobles like this. Still, he had to keep appearances. "So, Count Mott what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"I was wondering if I could trouble you about one of the servants that you have, Siesta it was?" Just as Osmond expected he had a motive to come here that wasn't on official business. "You wouldn't mind if I ask for her to become my personal maid?"

'_More like the latest girl you abuse,'_ Osmond really didn't want to do so for a few reasons, most of which was his own dislike of the man, including the possibility of something being off about her. '_We won't know what is off about her and why she felt the need to take the test if he takes her.'_

He did know that she took a test to see if she had magic. While not openly stated the academy did allow a test for a commoner if they might be magic positive. Siesta's turned up negative though there had to be a reason for why she suddenly would take it. However, it seems that they were not going to learn the reason why. Count Mott was well-connected thanks to his role and denying him was almost unthinkable.

Silently Osmond hoped that when the princess would remove him when she became Queen. That wasn't t the case now sadly. At best all he could do was delay the enviable. "It would take some time for her to prepare."

"Fine as long as she comes by tomorrow."

* * *

**What is Siesta? Well, you have to wait and find out. As for Derfflinger new from and what it can do in terms of magic is limited. However, its ability to absorb magic can be used to replenish its mana/willpower (which Derf has a limited amount compared to well, people). Plus, need to do some more in-universe connections after all.**

**Lilithia, High Queen of the Succubi: The uniter of their species and the only monarch they ever really had. Lilithia is treated as the closest thing they have to saint/messiah. Despite this, they do not hold her as perfect in any way and know her many flaws and Quirks, like an inability to not attempt approvements on weapons that catch her eyes which has historically ended up in the hands of enemies. Her descendants of which there is a lot have been folded into the nobility of the Succubi after her rather large number of kids decided that it was for the best that they didn't have another Queen, and because they did not want to go through the issue of succession.**

**Undead: A rarity on Mundus but far more common in the Veil. This is due to how magic works between the two worlds. Unlike Mundus, necromancy is not automatically suppressed or outlawed. This has much to do with it being used by certain forces and races. However, undead are a bit of a problem in certain regions and the scars of the wars against them run deep.**

**Well, that's it for today, cya alll next time.**


End file.
